


Christmas six years later

by Enjolrras



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolrras/pseuds/Enjolrras
Summary: George liebt die Weihnachtszeit. Eigentlich. Doch seit der Schlacht vor sechs Jahren und dem Tod seines Bruders ist Weihnachten nur noch die Zeit, in der er Fred am meisten vermisst. Doch eines schönen Wintertages trifft er jemanden in einem Muggelcafé, mit dem er dort nie gerechnet hätte - Draco Malfoy ... (GW/DM, ein kleiner Oneshot zur Weihnachtszeit)





	Christmas six years later

Hallo:) Schön, dass ihr hier gelandet seid. Ich hoffe, ihr habt beim Lesen genauso viel Spaß wie ich beim Schreiben. Ich würde mich wahnsinnig freuen, wenn ihr ein Review dalassen würdet!

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte gehören der genialen J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verspreche, sie unbeschadet wieder zurückzugeben ;)

 

George schloss den Laden ab und ließ seine Hand samt Zauberstab tief in der Manteltasche verschwinden. Der Winter hatte auch vor der Winkelgasse nicht halt gemacht, sodass alle Dächer mit einer dünnen Schneedecke bedeckt waren und unzählige Fußspuren auf der Straße ganz deutlich vom regen Betrieb hier zeugten. Er blieb noch einen Moment vor dem Laden stehen, den Kopf im hochgeschlagenen Kragen des Mantels vergraben, und sah zu, wie jeder seiner Atemzüge in der eiskalten Luft zu Nebelschwaden kondensierte. Früher hatte George den Winter geliebt: Endlose Schneeballschlachten mit seinen Brüdern, die köstlichen Weihnachtsstollen seiner Mutter (nicht, dass er ihr das je gesagt hätte, aber genossen hatte er sie trotzdem jedes Mal), und in Hogwarts waren die Lehrer um die Weihnachtszeit auch meistens wesentlich entspannter gewesen und hatten sowohl bei der Menge an Hausaufgaben als auch bei der Toleranz für jegliche Regelüberschreitung häufig beide Augen zugedrückt – Snape und McGonagall ausgenommen, natürlich. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er an einige der 25 bisherigen Weihnachtsfeste seines Lebens dachte. Das Chaos daheim, der Stress, dass auch ja jedes Geschenk rechtzeitig eingepackt und alle Plätzchen fertig waren, die strikte Weigerung seiner Eltern, aufzustehen und Bescherung zu machen, als sie alle sie einmal um drei Uhr in der Nacht geweckt hatten, aber auch die Geborgenheit, das Beisammensein, und das wunderbare Gefühl nach einem Weihnachtstag mit der ganzen Familie, trotz des unvermeidbaren Gekreisches von Celestina Warbeck. Und auch in Hogwarts war Weihnachten immer eines der Highlights des Jahres gewesen; das Geschenkeöffnen im Bett mit dem alljährlichen Weasley-Jumper von Mum, Rons Gesicht, weil seiner schon wieder braun war, das Festessen und Dumbledore mit Hüten aus Knallbonbons, die jedes Mal schlimmer zu werden schienen, und einmal, im sechsten Jahr, der Ball. George schloss die Augen und atmete trotz der beißenden Kälte tief ein, gab sich einen Moment, um die wunderbaren Erinnerungen festzuhalten und so scharf zu sehen, als wäre jeder einzelne erst gestern geschehen. Er grinste, als ihm ein Bild des Balles glasklar in den Kopf kam: Fred und Angelina, so wild tanzend, dass jedes andere Paar einen weiten Bogen um sie machte. Beide hatten ein ausgelassenes Lachen auf dem Gesicht, und Freds Augen funkelten vor Glück. Die Schärfe der Erinnerung bohrte sich wie ein Dolch in Georges Brust, und er öffnete die Augen, um sich vom Bild seines Bruders abzulenken. Fred …

Sechs Jahre war es jetzt her, und George hatte den Tod seines Bruders, seiner besseren Hälfte, seines Seelenverwandten so weit verwunden, wie er es wohl jemals schaffen würde. Er hatte sich mithilfe seiner Familie aus dem tiefen, schwarzen Loch gezogen, wobei gerade Percy und auch Ron, von denen er es am wenigsten erwartet hätte, die größte Hilfe gewesen waren. Ron hatte nicht aufgehört, ihn zu überreden, den Laden wieder zu öffnen („Es war euer Traum! Er hätte nicht gewollt, dass du es aufgibst!“), und hatte ihm Unmengen an Briefen von – meist jungen – Kunden mit genau derselben Bitte vorgelesen, und im März im Jahr nach Freds Tod hatte er nachgegeben. Seitdem lief der Laden so gut wie eh und je, und Ron hatte als Geschäftspartner wirklich ein echtes Gespür für gute Deals entwickelt. Aus seiner und Freds gemeinsamen Wohnung war er ausgezogen und hatte sich stattdessen eine kleine Bleibe im Muggelteil von London nicht weit vom Tropfenden Kessel gemietet. Dort fühlte er sich schon lange völlig zu Hause, hatte ein paar neue Freunde gefunden, und meistens fühlte sich sein Leben völlig normal, fast schon glücklich an – nur die Weihnachtszeit war es jedes Jahr, die ihn seinen Verlust am heftigsten spüren ließen. Das hing einerseits mit all den Erinnerungen an die Weihnachtsfeste zusammen, die Fred und er stets gemeinsam verbrachten hatten, und andererseits damit, dass Weihnachten nun einmal das Fest der Liebe und der Familie war, und das wurde überall auf den Straßen überdeutlich. Auch jetzt konnte George Eltern mit ihren Kindern sehen, die glücklich an Weihnachtsleckerein knabberten oder mit den Nasen an Schaufenstern klebten und lautstark ihre diesjährigen Wünsche kundtaten. Links von ihm bekam ein etwa fünfjähriges Mädchen gerade einen Schreikrampf, weil ihr Vater sich strikt weigerte, ihr einen Feuerblitz II zu Weihnachten zu schenken. Ein Junge an der Hand seiner Mutter erzählte ihr aufgeregt, dass sein bester Freund von seinem Onkel eine echte Schlange bekommen würde – „Eine echte Schlange, Mum! Meinst du, er kommt jetzt nach Slytherin?“ – und ein Vater hatte offensichtlich genug vom scheinbar endlosen Streit seiner beiden Söhne, denn er packte sie rigoros an den Händen und begann, sie Richtung Tropfender Kessel zu ziehen. Hinter seinem Rücken schrien die beiden sich unvermindert weiter an.

Gerade die letzte Szene erinnerte George so sehr an die Adventszeiten seiner Kindheit, dass es ihm fast den Atem nahm. Er liebte seine Familie, jeden einzelnen von ihnen, und würde sie um nichts in der Welt hergeben wollen, aber nichtsdestotrotz zog es vor, Weihnachten in seiner Wohnung zu verbringen, allein. Er wusste, dass seine Mutter ihn gerne im Fuchsbau haben würde, aber alle seiner Geschwister hatten mittlerweile selbst Familien (außer Charlie, aber der war sowieso nie der Weihnachtstyp gewesen), und allein mit seinen Eltern zu feiern, wollte er auf keinen Fall. Es hätte ihm viel zu deutlich vor Augen geführt, dass er eben niemanden hatte, der zu ihm gehörte – ein paarmal hatte er zwar Dates gehabt, aber es hatte sich jedes Mal falsch angefühlt. Keiner der Männer hatte verstehen können, wie tief der Einschnitt in sein Leben durch Freds Tod gewesen war, und hatten immer in fast schon grausamer Regelmäßigkeit genau das Falsche gesagt. Irgendwann hatte George es aufgegeben und sich darauf eingestellt, den Rest seines Lebens allein zu verbringen. Irgendwie kam ihm das richtiger, sinnvoller vor – er war sich nicht sicher, ob er nach Fred überhaupt noch in der Lage wäre, so tief zu lieben, wie das eine Beziehung verlangte. Echte Liebe hieß, jemandem die Macht zu geben, einen wirklich zu verletzen, das wusste George nur zu gut. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er dazu jemals wieder bereit sein würde, und dann ließ er es lieber gleich. Er brauchte es nicht unbedingt. Sein Leben war nicht schlecht, seine Arbeit machte ihm Spaß, er hatte Freunde, und das reichte ihm. Es war ungefährlicher. Sicherer.

Er riss seinen Blick von den streitenden Brüdern los und machte sich auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel. Er hätte auch apparieren können, aber er genoss den Spaziergang durch die hellerleuchteten, überfüllten Londoner Straßen. Der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Schuhen, und er trat mit Absicht fester auf. Trotz seiner etwas gebrochenen Leidenschaft für das Weihnachtsfest war seine Liebe zum Schnee immer geblieben, und er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und fing ein paar Schneeflocken mit der Zungenspitze auf. Er grinste, als er sie auf seiner Zunge und seinen Wangen schmelzen fühlte. Die Schaufenster in der Winkelgasse waren alle mit diversen Weihnachtsdekorationen verziert und er genoss es, die vielen Eindrücke auf sich einfließen zu lassen, und auch, dass sein Schaufenster – trotz wirklich bemerkenswerter Dekorationen überall – ganz klar das interessanteste war. Er freute sich auf seine Wohnung, in der er erst ein heißes Bad nehmen und sich dann mit einer Tasse Punsch vor dem Fernseher niederlassen würde. Hermione hatte ihm einen installiert, unzweifelhaft, nachdem Ron sich Sorgen um seine Einsamkeit gemacht hatte, und nach anfänglichem Zögern hatte er feststellen müssen, dass die Bewunderung seines Vaters für Muggel wohl doch nicht ganz grundlos gewesen war. An den Fernseher jedenfalls hatte er sich sehr schnell gewöhnt und war dabei, einige ähnliche Produkte für die Zaubererwelt zu entwickeln – die meisten Zauberer und Hexen hatten ja keine Ahnung, was sie verpassten.

Im Tropfenden Kessel grüßte er Tom kurz, der in den letzten Jahren keinen Tag gealtert zu sein schien (oder vielleicht war es einfach nicht möglich, noch älter auszusehen, als er es ohnehin schon tat), und trat aus der Vordertür in die andere Hälfte Londons, wo nicht weniger los war als im magischen Teil. George wandte sich nach links und beschleunigte seine Schritte, denn langsam drang die Kälte doch durch seinen Mantel durch. Er war gerade um eine Ecke gebogen und wollte eben die wenigen Schritte bis zu seiner Straße gehen, als sein Blick auf das Cafè auf der anderen Straßenseite fiel – und er blieb wie angefroren stehen. Die blonden Haare, die schmale Statur und das blasse Gesicht des Mannes, der da allein an einem Tisch am Fenster saß und in seiner Tasse rührte, waren unverwechselbar, auch nach sechs Jahren noch: Draco Malfoy saß in einem Muggelcafé, keine hundert Meter von Georges Wohnung entfernt.

George starrte ihn einen Moment durch das Fenster hindurch an, mit offenem Mund. Er konnte einfach nicht fassen, was ein Malfoy in einer Muggelgegend zu suchen hatte. Er erinnerte sich dunkel an das Schicksal der Malfoys nach dem Krieg – Lucius zu lebenslänglich Askaban verurteilt, Narzissa nach Harrys Aussage begnadigt, was für einen Aufschrei gesorgt hatte, aber Harry hatte darauf bestanden, und Draco hatte für seine Mordversuche an Dumbledore und die Geschehnisse im Raum der Wünsche sechs Monate in einem weniger schrecklichen Gefängnis erhalten. Wieder hatte Harrys Aussage, dass Draco im Malfoy Manor gelogen hatte, als Harry, Ron und Hermione dort gefangen gewesen waren, für eine mildere Strafe gesorgt. Aber trotz der – wie George fand – milden Bestrafung war es nach dem Krieg für die Malfoys nie wieder das Gleiche gewesen. Das Ansehen der Familie war völlig verloren, genauso wie der Reichtum. Wie andere reiche Todesser waren sie für umfangreiche Reparationszahlungen herangezogen worden, sodass sie ihr Manor hatten verkaufen müssen und jetzt, soweit George wusste, in bescheidenen Verhältnissen irgendwo in Nordengland lebten. Aber das war noch lange kein Grund für Malfoy, jetzt hier in Muggellondon aufzutauchen. Was wollte er bloß hier? Es hätte George völlig egal sein können, denn mit ihm hatte es sicher überhaupt nichts zu tun, aber eine Neugierde, wie er sie lange nicht gespürt hatte, gepaart mit einem Bruchteil seiner alten Abenteuerlust packte ihn und so richtete er seine Schritte kurzentschlossen auf das Café zu, trat sich die Schuhe ab, schob die Tür auf und trat ins Warme.

Ein Glöckchen klingelte, als George den Laden betrat, und Malfoy hob in offensichtlichem Desinteresse den Kopf, vermutlich einfach, um etwas anderes als den Inhalt seiner Tasse zu sehen. Als sein Blick auf George fiel, weiteten sich seine Augen und er setze sich wie automatisch aufrechter hin. George nahm den Mantel ab, hängte ihn an einen Haken neben der Tür und ging dann auf Malfoys Tisch zu.

„Malfoy.“

„Weasley.“

Sein Ton war nicht unfreundlich, aber deutlich zurückhaltend. Vorsichtig. Es war offensichtlich, dass George das Letzte war, womit Malfoy gerechnet hatte.

„Darf ich mich setzen?“, fragte George, bemüht, einen höflichen Ton anzuschlagen. Er hatte nicht vergessen, wie abfällig Malfoy sich in der Schule über ihn und seine Familie geäußert hatte, aber ihm war auch bewusst, dass das nun über sechs Jahre her war. Er selbst hatte sich sehr verändert, und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass die Geschehnisse nach dem Krieg auch Malfoy verändert haben mussten.

„Wenn du willst“, entgegnete Malfoy, noch immer mit ausgesuchter Zurückhaltung.

George setze sich gegenüber von Malfoy und betrachtete ihn genauer. Auf den ersten Blick hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, das Aussehen des anderen hätte sich kein bisschen verändert, doch jetzt konnte er ganz deutlich die Spuren der letzten Jahre auf seinem Gesicht erkennen. Er musste 23 sein, doch er sah um Jahre älter aus. Sein weißblondes Jahr wies schon jetzt einige Stellen auf, die deutlich ins Graue gingen, seine Züge waren deutlicher ausgeprägt und etwas eingefallen, er war noch blasser, als er es zu Schulzeiten schon gewesen war, und seine grauen Augen trugen Anzeichen von Erfahrungen, die weit über sein Alter hinausgingen. Die Arroganz, die früher auf seinem ganzen Gesicht gestanden hatte, war völlig verschwunden, und an ihre Stelle war eine – zumindest für George – deutlich sichtbare Mauer getreten, die auf dem Gesicht eines Menschen entstand, der in seinem Leben schon zu oft oder zu sehr verletzt worden war. George kannte diese Mauer gut – er sah sie jedes Mal, wenn er in einen Spiegel schaute.

Malfoy hatte ihn die ganze Zeit lang schweigend angestarrt, ohne Zweifel hatte auch er aus Georges Gesicht seine Schlüsse gezogen.

„Und? Was gibt es, Weasley?“

George verzog bei der Nennung seines Nachnamens leicht das Gesicht.

„Sind wir nicht langsam zu alt für Nachname und Du?“

Malfoy zog leicht einen Mundwinkel nach oben. George konnte nicht sagen, ob es spöttisch oder amüsiert gemeint war.

„Wie du willst. Draco.“ Er reichte George die Hand. Er ergriff sie, überrascht, aber irgendwie auch erleichtert.

„George.“ Er lächelte. Draco lächelte nicht zurück.

„Was gibt es?“, wiederholte er.

George zuckte die Achseln. „Nichts Bestimmtes. Ich habe dich hier sitzen sehen und mich gefragt, was du hier machst … du weißt schon, in Muggellondon.“

Draco verzog das Gesicht, und diesmal gab es keinen Zweifel: eindeutig spöttisch.

„Weil ein Malfoy, das jüngste Mitglied einer ach-so-tollen Zaubererfamilie, reinblütig seit Generationen, natürlich nichts in der Muggelwelt zu suchen hat.“

George verzog keine Miene. „Ziemlich genau deswegen, ja.“

„Zeiten ändern sich“, antwortete Draco knapp und starrte wieder in seine Tasse. George beobachtete ihn und stellte sich vor, wie es für ihn gewesen sein musste: Der Vater eingesperrt, die Mutter gegen den Wunsch nahezu aller Zauberer zwar freigesprochen, aber dennoch aus der Gesellschaft ausgestoßen, und selbst für sechs Monate hinter Gitter, wobei er einer härteren Strafe nur durch das Wort seines Erzfeindes entkommen war. George hatte immer gerne gedacht, dass alles selbstverschuldet gewesen war, was natürlich auch stimmte, aber jetzt, wo Draco hier vor ihm saß und er sehen konnte, wie sehr dieses Schicksal den jungen Mann gezeichnet hatte, konnte er nicht anders, als Mitleid zu spüren. Immerhin hatte Draco ja nur so gehandelt, wie es ihm sein Leben lang vorgelebt und erzählt worden war – er selbst glaubte zwar längst nicht alles, was seine Eltern ihm erzählten, aber die Grundzüge seiner Erziehung hatte er nie in Frage gestellt. Er nahm an, dass Draco wohl erst nach dem Krieg zum Umdenken gezwungen worden war, und es war sicher kein sehr schönes Erwachen gewesen.

Draco hob den Kopf und sah ihn an, Trotz in den Augen. George beschlich das Gefühl, dass der andere genau wusste, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war.

„Und du? Warum bist du hier?“

„Ich wohne hier“, sagte George und deutete in Richtung seiner Wohnung. „Ungefähr hundert Meter nach da.“

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Dann sind wir jetzt praktisch Nachbarn.“

George fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Dass Draco hierher kam, um für ein paar Stunden der ständigen Aufmerksamkeit in der Zaubererwelt zu entfliehen, konnte er verstehen, aber hinziehen? Der Shitstorm für die Malfoys musste noch viel schlimmer gewesen sein, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Mund zu, es zieht“, befahl Draco und starrte ihn ungerührt an. Wider Willen grinste George. Es kam ihm lange her vor, dass jemand so direkt mit ihm gesprochen hatte, und es gefiel ihm.

„Du wohnst aber noch nicht lange hier, oder?“, erkundigte George sich.

„Erst seit ein paar Tagen“, antwortete Draco und warf einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster, bevor er sich wieder George zuwandte. „Und du?“

„Schon seit gut fünf Jahren.“

Draco nickte. Er schien nicht überrascht zu sein.

„Wolltest auch raus, was?“

„Ja“, entgegnete George leise, und drehte auch seine Augen Richtung Fenster. Aber Dracos nächste Worte fixierten seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort wieder auf sein Gegenüber.

„Es ist wie ein Loch. Wie ein schwarzes, tiefes Loch, das dich einschließt und nichts mehr an dich ranlässt. Die ersten Wochen hatte ich das Gefühl, gar nicht richtig ich zu sein – es war eher so, als stünde ich daneben und das ganze –“ Draco stockte kurz, als suche er nach dem richtigen Wort, und als er weitersprach, lag der kleinste Hauch eines Zitterns in seiner Stimme „– das ganze Zeug würde einem anderen passieren. Das war vielleicht der einzige Weg, es überhaupt zu überleben.“

George starrte Draco an. Noch nie hatte sich jemand so mit ihm unterhalten, alle hatten immer Angst gehabt, alte Wunden aufzubrechen, und hatten das Thema Krieg in seiner Gegenwart deshalb gemieden wie ein Basilisk einen Hahn. George war das auch immer ganz recht gewesen, er hatte nie wirklich das Bedürfnis verspürt, über seine Gefühle zu reden, aber Draco hatte sie gerade perfekt in Worte gefasst. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass ihn ausgerechnet mit Malfoy so etwas Tiefliegendes verband, aber wahrscheinlich war er einfach zu kurzsichtig gewesen. Auch die Verursacher eines Krieges konnten genauso darunter leiden wie die anderen – und wenn die Verursacher gleichzeitig die Verlierer waren, dann erst recht.

„Wer war es bei dir?“, fragte George ihn leise, kaum hörbar, und auch seine eigene Stimme zitterte leicht.

Draco zuckte die Achseln, hielt aber seinen Blick.

„Niemand bestimmtes, nicht wie bei dir. Einfach das Ganze … Vincent, Vater, die Prozesse, die Urteile, der Auszug … ich habe mein Leben verloren. Und das war ... nicht immer einfach.“ Er schluckte, und seine Augen brachen nun doch den Kontakt. Reflexartig, und wenn er darüber nachgedacht hätte, hätte er es sicher nicht getan, ergriff George seine linke Hand, die auf dem Tisch neben seiner Tasse lag. Überrascht zuckte Dracos Hand in seiner, und die grauen Augen konzentrierten sich sofort wieder auf George, aber er zog die Hand nicht weg.

„Ich weiß“, sagte er, und die Sanftheit in seiner Stimme überraschte ihn selbst. Draco sah ihn an, und dann – George konnte es nicht glauben – lächelte er leicht und verschränkte seine Finger mit Georges.

„Ich weiß“, sagte auch Draco und sah ihn dann einfach nur an. George konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so verstanden gefühlt hatte, aber es musste noch vor Freds Tod gewesen sein. Es war unglaublich, aber so, wie er hier mit Malfoy – Draco – saß, die Hände ineinander verschränkt, an einem ruhigen Cafétisch in seinem Eck von London, in stillem Verstehen vereint, war es eigentlich wirklich … schön. Er war fast … glücklich. Mit Draco. Händchenhaltend. Jeder Außenstehende würde sie für ein Paar halten. Bei dem Gedanken musste George innerlich grinsen. Es war einfach zu absurd.

Eine Weile lang saßen sie einfach schweigend da, und es war überhaupt nicht unangenehm, hier mit Draco zu sitzen und die Ruhe zu genießen. Wenn Draco jetzt hier wohnte, konnten sie das vielleicht öfter tun – der Gedanke gefiel George so gut, dass er selbst überrascht war. Noch überraschter war er allerdings, als Draco schließlich das Schweigen brach: „Hast du einen Freund, George?“

Einen Moment lang war er sprachlos, dann breitete sich ein breites Grinsen über sein gesamtes Gesicht aus, das seine Mutter in Freudentränen hätte ausbrechen lassen.

„Das ist eine sehr direkte Frage, Draco. Hat man dir nicht beigebracht, dass das unhöflich ist?“

„Ich glaube nicht mehr viel von dem, was man mir beigebracht hat“, entgegnete Draco, und kurz hatte George Angst, dass nun er genau das Falsche gesagt hatte, aber Dracos Lächeln nach zu urteilen schien er es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen.

„Nein, ich habe keinen Freund“, sagte George und beobachtete Dracos Reaktion, aber es war unmöglich, aus der Miene des anderen irgendetwas zu schließen. „Und du?“

Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Woher willst du wissen, ob ich auf Männer stehe?“

George verzog das Gesicht in einen Ausdruck höchster Konzentration.

„Hm, jetzt wo du es sagst … ich schätze, die Tatsache, dass wir gerade Hand in Hand in einem Café sitzen und deine subtile Erkundigung nach meinem Liebesleben haben mir dezente Hinweise gegeben.“

Draco grinste. Es ließ ihn um Jahre jünger aussehen, und George fand, dass es ihm außerordentlich gut stand.

„Ich habe auch keinen Freund, George.“

George überschlug kurz den morgigen Tagesplan. Sicher würde im Laden wieder viel los sein, aber Verity würde den ganzen Tag da sein und er konnte Ron bitten, für ihn die Abendschicht zu übernehmen. Denn er würde morgen Abend hoffentlich etwas anderes vorhaben.

„Warst du je in einem Kino, Draco?“

Draco runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Ist das irgendein Codewort für einen billigen Anmachversuch?“

George grinste noch breiter. Offensichtlich hatte Draco sich noch nicht sehr intensiv mit den Gewohnheiten der Muggel beschäftigt. Da war definitiv Nachholbedarf.

„Wenn ich einen billigen Anmachversuch starten wollen würde, hätte ich wesentlich bessere Sprüche parat, glaub mir. Ein Kino ist eine Muggelattraktion, in der man sich Filme anschaut. Bewegte Bilder“, ergänzte er auf Dracos verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Bewegte Bilder?“ Draco sah ihn an, als wäre er geistig nicht mehr ganz da.

„Es ist schwer zu erklären, aber es ist wirklich toll“, versicherte George ihm. „Eigentlich ist es eine Art von Muggelzauberei. Man muss es einfach mal erlebt haben.“

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, vermutlich amüsierte er sich angesichts Georges Enthusiasmus, aber George würde ihn schon noch eines Besseren belehren.

„Und was soll ich jetzt mit dieser ‚Muggelzauberei‘ anfangen?“

„Hingehen“, entgegnete George. „Morgen Abend. Mit mir.“

Dracos Augenbrauen verschwanden fast in seinem Haaransatz. „Du möchtest mit mir in das … Kimo gehen?“

„Kino“, verbesserte George ihn. „Ja, möchte ich. Und vorher zum Abendessen. Ich lade dich ein.“

„George, soll das etwa ein Date werden?“

George ließ sich nicht verunsichern. Ironie war seine Muttersprache.

„Das hast du sehr gut erkannt, Draco“, grinste er.

„Du möchtest mit mir auf ein Date gehen?“, fragte Draco, und George war sich nun doch nicht sicher, ob die leichte Unsicherheit in Dracos Stimme echt oder gespielt war.

„Ja, möchte ich“, stellte George klar, und nun schien Draco von seiner Direktheit etwas überrascht zu sein. Aber was hatte er zu verlieren? Gar nichts, das wusste George. Gewinnen könnte er dagegen eine ganze Menge. In den ganzen sechs Jahren hatte seine Familie alles für ihn getan, hatte alle seine Launen akzeptiert, hatte ihre eigene Trauer zurückgestellt und zuerst auf seine Bedürfnisse geachtet. Er würde sie immer dafür lieben, aber trotzdem hatte er jetzt, nach einer Viertelstunde mit Draco, das Gefühl, dass er ihn besser verstand als seine Familie es je können würde. Er sah hier eine Chance, vielleicht doch noch eine Alternative zu seiner Einsamkeit zu finden – eventuell ja sogar eine Chance auf ein Weihnachten zu zweit. Der Gedanke machte ihn fast schon lächerlich glücklich, aber bis dahin war ja noch viel Zeit. Es konnte auch alles ganz anders laufen, aber es war noch nie Georges Art gewesen, eine solche Gelegenheit tatenlos passieren zu lassen. Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt – und George würde nicht von diesem Grundsatz abweichen. Für ihn selbst nicht, und auch für Fred nicht.

Draco sah ihn immer noch leicht zweifelnd an, aber langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen schmalen Lippen aus.

„Na dann, George. Zeig mir diese Muggelzauberei, von der du offensichtlich so begeistert bist.“

„Du wirst auch begeistert sein, vertrau mir“, versicherte George ihm, und eine kindliche Aufregung breitete sich in ihm aus. Es war einfach zu lange her, dass er ein echtes Date gehabt hatte, auf das er wirklich hatte gehen wollen.

„Ich hole dich ab. Um halb sechs. Wo wohnst du?“

Draco nannte ihm seine Adresse, und er nickte. Das war wirklich nur zwei Ecken von seiner eigenen Wohnung entfernt. George stand auf, und auch Draco erhob sich.

„Bis morgen“, sagte George, und dann, in genau demselben Tonfall, in dem er vor Freds Tod fast ausschließlich gesprochen hatte: „Zieh dich schick an!“

Dracos Augenbraue wanderte schon wieder in die Höhe. Es schien sein favorisierter Gesichtsausdruck zu sein.

„Ich bin immer schick angezogen, George“, und er klang fast beleidigt.

George drehte sich um, eine Hand schon an der Tür.

„Ich weiß“, sagte er, grinste, und trat auf die Straße hinaus, den Mantel über dem linken Arm. Er atmete die kalte Luft ein und genoss die schneebedeckten Straßen, die mit einem Mal noch viel schöner aussahen. Heller. Freundlicher. George ging die wenigen Schritte zu seiner Wohnung, leicht summend, mit einem ständigen Lächeln auf den Lippen, und glücklicher, als er es seit Langem gewesen war.

Ron würde Augen machen, wenn er ihm erzählte, warum er morgen die Abendschicht nicht übernehmen konnte.


End file.
